Sensou Amagai
is a Hazard ReBurst Player who works under Reionics Mercenary Operations as a member of the "Horsemen" Squadron, designated as War. Appearance Reality Sensou's work outfit is a simple black blazer, black slacks, a dark red dress shirt, and a white tie with a bronze skull pattern. His casual outfit consists of jeans, a red t-shirt with a bronze skull, gun-metal grey sneakers and a silver jacket with bronze detailing. In-Game His in-game outfit consists of black combat trousers; silver boots with a series of belts wrapped around them and some bronze armor plating; a red shirt with a bronze skull; silver gloves with armor attached to the knuckles and fingers; an armored vest with the skull imprinted on it as the shirt beneath it; a utility belt that connect to a pair of thigh holsters with pouches for coolant cartridges; a red cloak draped over his left shoulder with a hood; and a bronze shoulder pauldron in the shape of a skull on the left to hold the cloak in place. When he activates his Valvrave armor, he gains a black, mechanical armor with red and bronze designs. Unlike most Valvrave armors, Sensou's features a unique, magma-like pattern running across it. His left leg has a red line running up to the hip armor and a trio of vertical bronze stripes on the knee armor, while his right leg is mostly black with red highlights and a bronze skull on the knee armor. The hip armor is bronze with red details and a red cloth wrapping hanging from either side, a unique addition to Sensou's armor. His left gauntlet is equipped with a forearm shield that can deploy a slightly larger Rave Energy shield for minor defensive/offensive purposes. The chest armor, shoulder armor, and helmet all feature an angular design with a mostly black color scheme for the former-most component, while the latter two components are mostly red with bronze; the left shoulder pauldron retains its skull design while the right mirrors this skull design. The visor features glowing silver, with additional armor on his helmet, creating a more aggressive appearance in addition to volcanic cracks running across this armor's surface. Personality Sensou is described as being an honorable and noble man, despite showing a penchant for violence and hiding a bloodthirsty warrior beneath the surface. While presenting himself as a man of high morals and good will, Sensou is truly a warrior who relishes a good fight and loses himself in the adrenaline rush of combat. He tries to bury his blood-lust with alcohol, becoming a bartender to channel his inner murderer into something legal. Perhaps because of his desire for combat, he will actively avoid assassination and stealth, instead choosing to take the loudest and most destructive path in order to find a satisfying fight; his in-game employer and fellow Horsemen Operatives make use of this trait by having him draw out enemy forces and act as a distraction while they execute the remainder of the mission. Background Sensou's mother and father were... psychopaths. The Amagai family has apparently had a history of hosting psychopaths. Sensou seems to have inherited the "Amagai Curse" from his father, which is a form of hereditary psychopathy that most people are unaware of. Sensou's mother didn't help due to her pyromania and violent, sometimes self-harming, tendencies. So when Sensou was born, he was deemed a "Cursed" child and his family members knew it was only a matter of time before the psychopathy dominated his mind. It didn't help that Sensou's mother also killed his father right in front of their eyes during a fit of rage. She was arrested, and Sensou was instead move to live with his unaffected aunt and uncle. This all happened at age 5. His aunt and uncle did what they could to raise him right, sending him to therapy and giving him as much love as they could possibly offer to negate as much of the "Amagai Curse" as possible in the hopes of grooming him to be as normal as possible. It seemed to work for the most part, especially when they allowed him to play video games to allow his inner psychopath to vent. When he was finally old enough to live on his own, he thanked his aunt and uncle before becoming a bartender and meeting Takaya Fukuide, who invited him to play Hazard ReBurst with him. In-game, Sensou came to represent War of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse when Takaya assembled his "Horsemen" Squadron for elite operations that none of the other members of Reionics would be able to handle. Relationships TBA Abilities Hazard ReBurst * Faction - Chouwa - Valvrave Archetype 2: Joushou * Occupation - Reionics Mercenary "Horseman" Operative * Main Equipment: ** Ruin ** Rave Constructs ** REDACTED Sensou wields his sword Ruin with amazing proficiency. He swings the massive blade and puts all of its weight into each strike, heaving the gigantic sword around in slow, powerful slashes. In addition to that, the sword can also act as a shield in the event that he needs to defend against small projectiles. If an opponent is too fast for his single sword, he'll split Ruin into its dual form, making use of wide, horizontal sweeping strikes, vertical smashes, and/or heavy thrusts. The swords' design allows it to jet around the battlefield with high maneuverability, or it can eject the physical sword blades entirely and produces Rave Energy blades for the highest level of maneuverability Ruin can provide. Thanks to this fighting style, Sensou is typically sent as a vanguard agent or as a distraction to divert attention from the team executing the main objective. Trivia * His given name translates to "War." * His surname is derived from Shūsuke Amagai from Bleach * He is inspired by War from the Darksiders Video Game. Category:Character Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Player Category:Male Category:Hazard ReBurst Player Category:Valvrave HRB Player Category:Valvrave 2 Player (HRB)